


Personal Sun

by MaeMay99, stinstin (Stina0098)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeMay99/pseuds/MaeMay99, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stina0098/pseuds/stinstin
Summary: Mark 6 tuổi khi cậu bắt đầu nhận ra dòng chữ được viết theo lối cách điệu trên cánh tay mình nghiêng về phần khác biệt so với số đông.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Personal Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Personal Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211778) by [Stina0098](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stina0098/pseuds/Stina0098). 



> Thank you Stina for your kind support!
> 
> *T/N: Soulmark/ soulmate là thể loại truyện mà trong đó các nhân vật mang dấu hiệu của người bạn đời trên cơ thể mình.
> 
> Dấu hiệu bạn đời (soulmark - tạm dịch: ấn ký) trong Personal Sun là câu nói đầu tiên mà một người nghe được từ nửa kia của mình.

Sự giác ngộ này xảy ra lần đầu tiên khi cậu lên sáu, trong một lần quanh quẩn mua sắm tại siêu thị với mẹ. Trong khi mẹ đang chọn lựa từng quả cà chua chín, bé Mark ở bên cạnh ngân nga và nhún nhảy theo giai điệu của bài hát nào đó thì một người đàn ông độ tuổi 50 bỗng xuất hiện và tiến gần về phía hai mẹ con. Người đàn ông cầm một chiếc giỏ cồng kềnh trên tay, mà Mark đang chắn giữa lối đi, hoàn toàn không để ý thấy cho đến khi người đó bật ra một câu ‘Xin lỗi’ nhỏ.

Mark ngước mắt nhìn, và dù người lạ kia chỉ đang mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng chờ cậu bé tránh qua một bên, Mark đột nhiên bật khóc nức nở.

Thấy Mark khóc, mẹ ngay lập tức quay sang vuốt lưng cậu trấn an, cặp lông mày chau lại càng lúc càng đậm vì lo lắng. Người đàn ông kia đã ngay lập tức rút qua chỗ khác khi thấy Mark ngày càng khóc tợn hơn. 

"Mark, sao vậy con?" Bà sốt ruột hỏi khi thấy những giọt nước mắt đột ngột của cậu con trai. Phải mất một vài phút sau Mark mới lấy lại được đủ sự bình tĩnh để giải thích với mẹ rằng người kia đã nói chính xác những gì được viết trên cánh tay cậu. Và rằng tri kỷ của cậu, mảnh ghép còn thiếu của cuộc đời cậu, người mà định mệnh đã an bài ở bên cạnh cậu, lại là người mà đáng tuổi cậu phải gọi bằng ông. 

Mẹ Mark thở phào, dần tỏ lý do Mark đột nhiên bật khóc. Sau lần đầu tiên đó Mark cũng nhận ra một điều, rằng dòng chữ được viết cách điệu trên cánh tay cậu có chút khác biệt so với số đông.

Càng lớn lên, cậu càng thấy thấm thía sự khác biệt ấy.

Dù những cụm từ chung chung như ‘Cho tôi xin một ly cà phê cỡ lớn’ hay ‘Rất vui được gặp bạn’ được ấn ký trên vai hay lưng của ai đó không phải chuyện hiếm, thế nhưng Mark của tuổi mười ba đã từ bỏ mọi hy vọng tìm ra tri kỷ của cuộc đời mình sau khi có đến ba người nói cùng một câu ‘Xin lỗi’ với cậu, vào cùng một buổi chiều.

Điều đó khiến Mark phút chốc trở nên ỉu xìu, cái tính dễ cười của cậu cũng theo đó mà biến mất dạng. Thấy vậy, cậu bạn thân Jeno, với dòng chữ "Vãi đạn, cậu không phải Jisung" trên bắp chân và chưa từng phải lo lắng về chuyện sẽ bỏ lỡ tri kỷ của mình nếu hai người đi ngang qua nhau, liền cố gắng an ủi.

"Dám cá không ai trong số họ là tri kỷ của mày đâu Mark," Jeno nói. "Trừ khi cái vũ trụ này đảo điên rồi và quyết định nửa kia của mày là hoa đã có chủ, hoặc là một bà mẹ bỉm sữa hàng ngày chỉ biết chạy theo đám trẻ con chơi bóng ở trên sân."

Mark mím môi. Vốn dĩ cậu luôn tránh bàn luận về dòng chữ trên người mình, tránh nghĩ về những thứ nằm ngoài tầm kiểm soát của bản thân theo như lời mẹ cậu, thế nhưng sự khó chịu vẫn không vì thế mà ngừng cuộn lên trong lòng. 

"Thế nhỡ tao gặp bạn đời của mình rồi thì sao," Mark thốt lên với chất giọng cố tỏ ra bình thản, nhưng bên trong vẫn không ngừng thấp thỏm lo sợ điều này thành sự thật. "Và xong tao cũng chỉ đáp lại một câu chung chung, dạng như ‘không sao’, rồi hai đứa cứ thế không bao giờ gặp lại nhau nữa."

Jeno cắn môi suy ngẫm một hồi rồi đáp lại, "Thế thì mày nhất định phải nói lại câu gì đó thật điên vào". 

Cả hai yên lặng một lúc lâu trước khi Jeno quay lại chủ đề đang còn bỏ ngỏ. "Ít ra mày còn có bạn đời", Jeno bổ sung thêm. Dù dòng chữ của cậu mông lung và chẳng dẫn cậu đi đến đâu, nhưng Mark công nhận Jeno nói đúng.

Bởi vì một cô bạn học chung lớp Giải tích với cậu có dòng ấn ký bị nhòe, cô được sinh ra khi người bạn đời định mệnh của cô đã mất. Cũng có một số hiếm người mà bạn đời của họ lại mang trên mình dòng chữ của kẻ khác, tức là được định sẵn sẽ yêu mà cả đời không được đối phương đáp lại. Theo như những gì Mark biết tới nay, cậu không nằm trong số hiếm đó.

"Ờ," Mark đáp, môi cố nặn ra nụ cười đồng tình là vậy, nhưng thực thế những gì cậu làm thì lại khác. Kể từ hôm đó, Mark tập thói quen đeo tai nghe ở những nơi công cộng để tách biệt bản thân khỏi sự ồn ã của thế giới xung quanh, thậm chí còn chỉnh âm lượng to tới mức có thể lấn át cả dòng suy nghĩ của chính mình. Mark biết cậu chỉ đang cố lẩn tránh vấn đề trong tuyệt vọng, nhưng ít ra nhờ vậy cậu cũng ngăn được kha khá những tiếng ‘xin lỗi’ liên tục lọt vào lỗ tai từ người lạ trước mặt mình.

Câu chuyện vẫn tiếp diễn như vậy đến khi cậu bước vào đại học, và đến một ngày nọ, Jeno xông vào kí túc chung của hai người với sự hồ hởi hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt. Khoảnh khắc đó, Mark biết rằng bản thân không thể tiếp tục vờ như mọi chuyện vẫn ổn được nữa.

"Hôm nay tao đăng kí lớp vũ đạo và có vẻ như tính riêng khóa mình thôi đã có tận hai Jisung rồi." Jeno nói với sự phấn khích rõ ràng. "Tao có cảm giác một trong hai cái tên Jisung đó sẽ là người mà bạn đời của tao nhắc tới, và hẳn là tao sẽ gặp người đó trong năm nay thôi."

Mark đang trong công cuộc chọn lựa áo phông khi nghe được thông tin bất ngờ này, cậu chớp chớp mi mắt, cố gắng tiêu hóa những gì Jeno vừa nói.

Mark biết bọn họ đã bước đến tầm tuổi mà người ta hay gặp được tri kỷ của mình, thế nhưng vì vài lý do mà cậu không nghĩ rằng điều đó lại diễn ra với Jeno sớm như thế, nên nhất thời không biết phản ứng ra sao.

Đương nhiên là cậu thấy vui rồi, Jeno cuối cùng cũng sắp được gặp tri kỷ của mình, người mà ắt hẳn đã cứu cả một đất nước trong kiếp trước để được định mệnh sắp đặt ở bên cạnh Jeno trong kiếp này. Nhưng mặt khác cậu cũng nhận ra rằng càng nhiều bạn bè xung quanh cậu tìm ra được tri kỷ, thì cơ hội cho cậu sẽ càng ít đi.

Tuy nhiên cậu vẫn kịp phản ứng lại trước khi nụ cười trên gương mặt Jeno biến mất, vì đơn giản là cậu không muốn phá hỏng tâm trạng vui mừng của người kia.

“Tuyệt quá,” Mark thật lòng nói, môi cũng bất giác nở nụ cười chân thành. “Tao cứ tưởng cái tên Jisung không phổ biến cơ.”

“Tao cũng thế.” Jeno đáp, và chỉ nhìn cái cách nó cười thôi Mark cũng có thể đoán được nó chưa gì đã phải lòng người bạn tri kỷ chưa gặp kia rồi.

Jeno vẫn tiếp tục nói chuyện về chủ đề này trong khi cả hai cùng sửa soạn để tới bữa tiệc của anh họ Mark, quyết định sẽ ăn tạm gói snacks Jeno mua về từ siêu thị gần nhà thay cho một bữa tối hẳn hoi.

Đây không phải bữa tiệc sinh viên đầu tiên của hai đứa, nhưng là bữa tiệc đầu tiên trong năm học mới này. Với mục tiêu ban đầu là trở thành một con người năng động quảng giao - bạn của mọi nhà, sự thật là trong năm vừa rồi Mark chỉ biết vùi đầu vào đống bài tập và các hoạt động ngoại khóa nên thậm chí còn chẳng tham gia được bất kì bữa tiệc nào hẳn hoi. Số lần tiệc tùng của Mark chỉ có thể đếm trên đầu ngón tay, và cậu chỉ đi khi bị Johnny hoặc một vài người bạn cùng lớp nhiệt tình lôi kéo, theo nghĩa đen.

Johnny hẹn gặp hai người bên ngoài căn tin trường, bởi vì rõ ràng anh rất nghi ngờ khả năng Mark tự tìm được đường đi mà không tự đưa mình vào rắc rối nào đó. Khi thấy hình ảnh Johnny tươi cười vẫy tay, Mark bất chợt nhận ra mình đã nhớ người anh lớn này đến nhường nào, tuy nhiên cảm giác ấy bị dập tắt ngay khi Johnny mở miệng và khiến Mark nhớ lại lý do tại sao mình luôn vội nói lời tạm biệt với các bữa tiệc của anh cùng lời thề sẽ không bao giờ gặp lại nhau nữa.

“Ui! Chú em đổi kiểu tóc rồi ha! Tóc chú giờ không giống như mỳ tôm mọc ra từ đầu nữa nè!”

Johnny tiến lại gần để chuẩn bị bớt tung mái tóc của Mark lên, mái tóc này Mark đã dành những 15 phút để tạo kiểu cẩn thận nên cậu lập tức tránh qua một bên đúng một giây trước khi thảm họa đó xảy đến, tiếng kêu quãng tám cũng cùng lúc bật ra khỏi miệng.

“Tóc em chưa bao giờ giống mỳ tôm nhé,” Mark xù lông, trong lòng ngẫm lại khoảng thời gian cậu đánh vật với mái tóc tẩy hỏng ngoài khả năng phục hồi. “Đấy chính xác là kiểu mà em định làm,” cậu nói dối.

Johnny khúc khích cười, và Mark nghĩ thật diệu kỳ khi anh trai này vẫn có bạn bè và những người đấy còn thậm chí quý mến Johnny đến mức mời anh ta đến tất cả các buổi tiệc. Dù sao chỉ mong Johnny sẽ không giới thiệu cậu là “đứa nhóc được anh chăm bẵm” như hồi cấp ba nữa, Mark thầm cầu nguyện.

Bữa tiệc được tổ chức ở rìa ngoài khuôn viên trường, trong tòa sinh hoạt chung khá rộng rãi. Trong khi Mark còn đang tự hỏi liệu sinh viên có được sử dụng phòng ốc tùy ý thế này không, Johnny đã mất dạng ngay sau khi đặt chân tới và lớn tiếng xung phong đi lấy đồ uống cho mọi người.

Bữa tiệc này đông người hơn cậu tưởng. Mark đứng một mình trên lối vào phòng bếp sau khi cậu bạn thân Jeno nói muốn đi vệ sinh và cũng biến mất theo, lòng thầm mong mình ít ra trông cũng giống như có mục đích nào đó khi xuất hiện ở đây. Mark bước về phía phòng bếp, và rồi cậu lại lúng túng không biết làm gì tiếp theo nên cứ thế đứng một cách gượng gạo trước cửa, cân nhắc xem bản thân có nên vào trong hay không.

Một chàng trai với mái tóc xám vô tình va phải Mark khi đang cố ra khỏi căn bếp mà Mark đang đứng chắn ngang. Cậu bạn đó lập tức bật ra tiếng “Xin lỗi” nhỏ mà Mark cho rằng không thể bản năng hơn bởi người đó thậm chí còn không buồn ngẩng lên nhìn mà chỉ tập trung vào việc không làm rớt mấy cốc nước mình đang cầm trên tay. Mark vội dịch người sang một bên trong khi vẫn đang mải suy nghĩ về việc tìm kiếm Johnny, nhưng chẳng bao lâu sau, một cánh tay bỗng choàng qua vai cậu, đồng thời một cốc đồ uống đỏ cũng được nhét vào tay Mark.

“Đây rồi!” Johnny vui mừng thốt lên, và đoán chừng từ những tiếng chào mừng và nụ cười Johnny nhận được từ những người khác trong phòng, có vẻ như anh ta quen hầu hết mọi người tại đây. “Anh đang muốn giới thiệu chú với đám bạn anh!”

Mark bị Johnny lôi từ nhà bếp ra tới phòng khách lớn, tới chỗ đám người trông có vẻ như là trung tâm của buổi tiệc lần này. 

“Mọi người!” Johnny lớn giọng với nụ cười rộng tươi tắn nhưng sao Mark bỗng thấy thật bất an.

Trong số những người quay ra nhìn về phía họ, Mark ngay lập tức nhận ra chàng trai mình vừa va phải trước cửa bếp. Mặc dù Mark chưa từng gặp người này trước đây nhưng cậu ta thật sự cuốn hút đến bất ngờ với đôi mắt màu khói và làn da rám nắng khỏe khoắn. Cậu trai khiến Mark chợt nghĩ đến mùa hè với những ngày nắng dài oi ả, ở cậu còn toát lên vẻ tự tin vốn có, rõ ràng và chân thật hơn bất kì điều gì.

Mark nhận ra mình đang nhìn chằm chằm người nọ khi Johnny lại tiếp tục ồn ã ở bên cạnh và khiến cậu dứt mắt khỏi đường nhìn.

“Donghyuck, Jaemin, đây là em họ anh, Mark!” Johnny nói bằng giọng điệu phấn khởi. “Ngày xưa nó có quả đầu y bát mỳ tôm, mà giờ nó đẹp trai thế này rồi!”

Mark thật sự không hiểu sao bản thân lại không nhận ra Johnny đã ngà ngà từ lúc gặp nhau ngoài căn tin, bởi rõ ràng là vệt phớt hồng nhức nhối trên má anh đã tố giác Johnny thậm chí đã có vài thứ để uống trước cả bữa tiệc.

Mark đỏ mặt xấu hổ, tai hồng lên khi cậu bắt gặp ánh mắt của Donghyuck, trong lòng rủa thầm thực tế là Johnny là anh họ cậu và là một trong những người cậu sẽ phải gặp gỡ liên tục trong suốt cuộc đời.

“Không hề giống mỳ tôm nhé,” Mark lặp lại với hy vọng vớt vát được chút mặt mũi. “Chỉ là một lần thí nghiệm nhuộm tóc thất bại thôi.”

Toàn thân Donghyuck bỗng chốc cứng đờ, mắt mở to tròn nhìn Mark với biểu cảm khó đoán định. Vài giây Donghyuck nhìn Mark dài như cả thế kỷ, hàng loạt cảm xúc đua nhau nở rộ trên gương mặt trước khi Donghyuck nhoẻn một nụ cười tươi rói khiến Mark như bị hút hồn, chỉ còn biết đứng chết trân tại đó mà đón nhận.

Donghyuck nhìn Mark như thể cậu là cơn mưa rào sau mùa hạn hán, như thế cậu vừa trúng vé số mà Mark là người trao. Rồi cậu trả lời trong khi vẫn duy trì ánh mắt trực diện như muốn khắc ghi lại toàn bộ đường nét khuôn mặt Mark.

“Ôi, tôi còn từng nhuộm màu đỏ tương cà rồi nên ít ra chúng ta cũng hợp nhau đó.”

Giọng nói của Donghyuck run nhẹ, có lẫn cả tiếng thở. Mark chớp mắt nhìn, còn chưa biết phải trả lời thế nào thì vô tình được cứu cánh bởi ông anh họ Johnny, người có vẻ thấy bình luận của Donghyuck hết sức hài hước.

“Anh quên béng luôn đó!” Johnny cười to. “Hai đứa mà đứng với nhau sẽ y chang một cái bảng quảng cáo McDonald di động! Vàng với Đỏ!” 

Mark thầm thắc mắc dì của cậu liệu có phát hiện ra nếu con trai dì bất chợt mất tích hay không, rồi lại nghĩ cũng thật là may mắn khi Johnny không nhìn thấy cậu vào cái hồi Jeno thuyết phục cậu cắt đầu nấm.

Mark bối rối tìm cách đáp trả để cứu vãn tình hình trong khi Donghyuck nhìn cậu với ánh mắt gay gắt đến kì lạ. Theo quan sát của Mark, Donghyuck có vẻ như đang đợi cậu nói hoặc phản ứng gì đó, nhưng cậu lại không biết chính xác điều người kia đang chờ đợi là gì nên cuối cùng chỉ cười gượng gạo cho qua chuyện, cách cậu vẫn thường làm mỗi khi không còn biết làm gì khác.

Johnny lại có vẻ không hề nhận ra bầu không khí căng thẳng giữa hai người, liền ngay lập tức kéo cánh tay cậu đi.

“Đi thôi, anh muốn gặp Jungwoo với Sicheng!”

Một cảm giác rất kì lạ cuộn lên trong lòng Mark, cậu không hề muốn rời khỏi Donghyuck mặc dù biết rõ đó là việc cậu nên làm trước khi có điều gì đó tồi tệ hơn xảy ra. Bởi vì có gì đó khiến cậu muốn bước đến lại gần, khiến cậu muốn tiếp tục ở bên cạnh người kia.

Mark cố ngoái lại nhìn khi cậu bị Johnny kéo đi, nhưng có vẻ như Donghyuck đã khôi phục trạng thái lạnh lùng ban đầu, nụ cười trên môi cũng tắt.

Không biết có phải do ảo giác của Mark hay không, nhưng dường như vẻ bối rối đã thoáng xuất hiện trên gương mặt của Donghyuck trước khi nhanh chóng biến đi, thay vào đó là biểu cảm khó đoán định như lúc ban đầu.

Cậu không thể tập trung vào những người được Johnny giới thiệu sau đó bởi cảm giác tê dại dưới da như đang muốn nói rằng có điều gì đó không ổn, rằng chỗ đứng của cậu không phải là ở đây.

Jeno quay trở lại từ nhà vệ sinh không lâu sau đó, nhưng ngay cả khi đã có cậu bạn thân bên cạnh, ruột gan Mark vẫn khó chịu không yên, chưa kể da thịt cậu thì vẫn cứ liên tục ngứa ngáy nãy giờ.

Và cả khuôn mặt của Donghyuck không ngừng hiện lên trong tâm trí Mark.

Mark rời đi lấy chút đồ uống mong cải thiện tâm trạng, và khi quay trở lại cậu bắt gặp hình ảnh Donghyuck đứng bên góc kia của căn phòng, lọt thỏm giữa đám người lạ mặt. Nhưng thay vì nụ cười thoải mái khi hai người được giới thiệu với nhau, biểu cảm trên gương mặt Donghyuck lại cho thấy cậu đang không có tâm trạng chuyện trò. Hai bả vai cậu căng cứng, điều mà trước đó Mark không hề thấy.

Donghyuck đang nói chuyện với một cậu con trai khác mà Mark đoán là Jaemin. Jaemin cau mày, liếc mắt tới chỗ Mark đang đứng rồi quay lại nhìn Donghyuck với vẻ lo lắng hiện rõ trên khuôn mặt.

Mark tiến lại gần Jaehyun, một trong những người bạn của Johnny mà Mark đã từng gặp vài lần trước đây, để hỏi về người kia vì Johnny lại một lần nữa biến mất đầy bí ẩn.

“Cái người đằng kia,” Mark mở lời, hất cằm về phía Donghyuck theo cách lịch sự nhất có thể, “Là ai đó?”

Jaehyun nhìn về phía Mark đang ám chỉ.

“Ồ, Donghyuck ấy hả?” Jaehyun quay lại nhìn Mark với nụ cười am hiểu, “Học ngành Âm nhạc, hình như vậy. Đi tới đâu là ồn ã tới đó nhưng hẳn là cũng đủ vui tính để được hàng tá người để ý đấy.”

Mark không hề ngạc nhiên khi biết điều này bởi lúc này Donghyuck vẫn đang được mọi người vây quanh cho dù nét mặt đầy lo âu khiến cậu trông như thể muốn biến mất khỏi đây vậy.

Mark vội quay đi trước khi ánh mắt của mình bị người kia bắt gặp. Cậu khoác lấy cánh tay Jeno, mặt mũi Jeno lúc này đã bắt đầu hây hây. Nhưng rồi có điều gì đó ở Donghyuck vẫn khiến cậu muốn ngoái lại nhìn, như thể Donghyuck là mặt trời ấm áp giữa tiết trời âm u vậy.

Lý do đằng sau khuôn mặt ửng hồng của Jeno được vén màn vài phút sau đó, khi Mark phát hiện ra cốc cola Jeno nhấm nháp nãy giờ lại chủ yếu là rượu rum. Cuộc đời quả là một chuỗi những cú lừa. Vị giác của Jeno đã bị đánh lừa thế nào, Mark không biết, chỉ biết là sau một tiếng từ khi bước vào buổi tiệc, Jeno đã bắt đầu say đến mức nôn nao.

Mark cố gắng giữ cho Jeno không nôn ra ngay tại đây, và cách tốt nhất chính là đưa tên này về thẳng nhà. Mặc dù bận dìu tên bạn thân say bí tỉ ra khỏi tòa sinh hoạt chung, Mark vẫn dáo dác tìm kiếm Donghyuck trong vô thức.

Mark vừa thành công nhét Jeno vào taxi thì thấy Jaemin hớt hải chạy ra ngoài và lao đến chỗ cậu với biểu hiện vô cùng gấp gáp.

“Đợi đã!” Jaemin hô to khiến Mark khựng lại, cậu quay đầu nhìn về phía người kia với đôi mắt mở to vì bất ngờ.

“Có chuyện gì thế?”

“Cậu rời đi à?” Jaemin hổn hển hỏi.

Mark gượng gạo đưa tay xoa gáy, thầm thắc mắc không biết họ đã bao giờ nói chuyện với nhau chưa.

“Ừ đúng rồi.” Cậu đáp. “Vì Jeno không được khỏe.”

Đúng lúc đó, Jeno ở ghế sau phát ra tiếng ú ớ như thể đang phụ họa cho câu nói của Mark, khiến bác tài liếc mắt nhìn đầy lo lắng.

Jaemin thở dài, ngoái lại như thể đang tìm kiếm ai đó ở phía sau, rồi lẩm bẩm nhỏ một tiếng chửi thề.

“Ok sao cũng được, chuyện này có lẽ hơi kì cục một tẹo, nhưng cho hỏi ấn ký của cậu là gì thế?”

Câu hỏi này khiến Mark nghi ngờ rằng Jaemin hình như cũng đã uống hơi nhiều, bởi không ai tỉnh táo lại đi hỏi một người lạ về ấn ký của người ta cả.

Tuy nhiên Mark vẫn trả lời vì nhận thấy sự căng thẳng trong chất giọng của Jaemin.

“Là câu ‘Xin lỗi’,” Mark đáp. Nghe vậy khuôn mặt Jaemin bỗng chốc biến sắc.

“À... ra thế. Không có gì đâu. Chúc cậu buổi tối vui vẻ.”

Nói rồi cậu ta bỏ đi, để lại Mark thậm chí còn bối rối hơn lúc ban đầu.

Mark dành phần còn lại của buổi tối để chăm sóc cho Jeno, bận rộn vỗ về lưng cậu bạn thân khi cậu ta nôn khan một cách yếu ớt ở bồn vệ sinh. Thế nhưng ngay cả khi cậu đặt lưng xuống giường vào lúc đồng hồ điện thoại hiển thị một rưỡi sáng, Mark vẫn không tài nào ngủ được vì hình ảnh nụ cười rạng rỡ của Donghyuck liên tục hiện lên trong đầu.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark cố gắng gạt bỏ cuộc gặp gỡ kì lạ với Donghyuck ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình, bởi rõ ràng không ích gì khi nuôi dưỡng cơn cảm nắng với một người lạ mặt cả. Còn chưa biết chừng hôm đó Mark đã vô tình khiến người ta cảm thấy khó chịu nữa cơ. Thế nhưng nói thì vẫn dễ hơn là làm.

Mark chưa từng nghe về Donghyuck trước kia, nhưng sau lần gặp gỡ ngày hôm đó, dường như đi đâu Mark cũng thấy người ta nói về cậu. Trong lớp học, vài người ngồi sau lưng nói rằng Donghyuck hình như không được khỏe khi đột nhiên rời đi sớm ở bữa tiệc hôm thứ bảy vừa rồi, một người khác cũng kể thêm rằng Donghyuck trầm tính một cách kỳ lạ trong buổi học lúc sáng khi không hề thấy cậu nô đùa với đám bạn như mọi khi.

Mark bỗng thấy lo lắng lạ, nhưng đồng thời cũng nhẹ nhõm phần nào khi nghĩ rằng có lẽ mình không phải nguyên nhân làm hỏng buổi tối của Donghyuck ngày hôm đó. Chắc là do cậu ấy đang không khỏe, vậy thôi.

Sau buổi học, Mark tới căn tin để gặp Lucas, chắc mẩm ở đó mình sẽ không còn phải nghe ai nói chuyện về Donghyuck nữa. Trường của cậu lớn tới độ Mark nghĩ mình sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết hết mặt phần đông sinh viên tại đây, thế mà cậu lại gặp Donghyuck ngay tại căn tin này, ngồi ở một chiếc bàn nhỏ với người bạn khác tên Taeil, nếu cậu nhớ không lầm.

Donghyuck đang mặc một chiếc hoodie hồng, tóc để tự nhiên với phần mái lòa xòa vừa chạm mắt, bộ dáng thường ngày của cậu khiến tim Mark bỗng hẫng mất một nhịp. Trông cậu có vẻ buồn ngủ, các đường nét khuôn mặt dịu dàng hơn hẳn khi không kẻ mắt. Nhưng hẳn là mấy ngày nay cậu ngủ không ngon thì phải, Mark nghĩ thầm khi thấy hai quầng thâm đậm dưới bầu mắt Donghyuck.

Donghyuck đang vươn vai, duỗi hai tay về phía Taeil thì Lucas ở bên kia căn phòng đứng bật dậy, tươi cười gọi cậu.

“Mark! Chỗ này!”

Cũng vì quan sát Donghyuck nãy giờ nên Mark để ý thấy hai cánh tay Donghyuck khựng lại giữa không trung vài giây trước khi cậu nhanh chóng rụt về, biểu cảm ngái ngủ lúc trước cũng biến mất trong chớp mắt.

Mark bước đến chỗ Lucas, cố gắng không vấp ngã trong khi di chuyển. Bỗng dưng cậu có cảm giác ai đó đang nhìn theo từng bước đi của mình, mà cũng có khi đó lại là ảo tưởng của cậu mà thôi.

“Nghe nói mày học lớp tiếng Trung lúc 8 giờ sáng à,” Chất giọng ồm của Lucas vang khắp căn tin. “Ghê đấy.”

“Dù sao tiếng Trung lúc vẫn hơn là Giải tích lúc 8 giờ sáng,” Mark cười đáp lại, nhưng trong lòng không ngừng thở dài trước suy nghĩ phải dậy sớm những hai lần mỗi tuần. Với lịch trình dày đặc của mình, Mark không có nhiều lựa chọn cho các môn học tích lũy, bởi các môn thú vị thì đều trùng với thời gian biểu sẵn có của cậu rồi. “Ít ra tao cũng biết đếm từ một đến năm bằng tiếng Trung.”

“Chà, kinh đấy!”

Mark bật cười trước sự hăng hái của Lucas, và cũng dần bị cuốn theo câu chuyện của hai người.

Sau đó Ten, bạn trai của Lucas, đến nhập hội và bữa trưa cứ thế tiếp tục diễn ra. Mark dành thời gian còn lại trong ngày để học và lên giường ngủ lúc 11 giờ, sớm hơn so với thường nhật vì bình thường nếu không bù đầu ngập cổ với đống bài tập và các buổi luyện bóng rổ thì cậu cũng sẽ đi ra ngoài chơi cùng Jeno.

Thế rồi vào một buổi sáng nọ, cậu còn đang mắt nhắm mắt mở bước vào lớp thì bắt gặp Donghyuck ngồi bên trong. Khoảnh khắc đó, Mark cứ ngỡ là mình đang mơ. Rõ ràng hai ngày trước cậu ấy đâu có ở đây.

“Ừm, chào.” Mark buột miệng, và rồi ngay lập tức hối hận vì sự bột phát của mình. Hai người mới chỉ gặp nhau một lần duy nhất và nói chuyện với nhau không quá đôi ba câu, Donghyuck có lẽ sẽ thấy khó chịu vì mấy câu xã giao của Mark không biết chừng. “Không biết là cậu cũng học tiếng Trung đó.”

Donghyuck chớp mắt nhìn Mark, trong thoáng chốc cơ thể Donghyuck bỗng căng cứng, như thể có điều gì đó khiến cậu ấy bồn chồn lo lắng chăng, nếu không có lời giải thích nào hợp lý hơn.

“À tôi mới chuyển từ lớp Tiếng Anh qua. Vì Tiếng Trung có vẻ thú vị hơn.”

Mark ngạc nhiên, Tiếng Anh là môn phổ biến hơn, giờ học cũng đẹp hơn nữa. Nhưng cuối cùng cậu chỉ nhún vai.

“Ồ, ngầu đấy,” Mark nói và ngay lập tức muốn ôm mặt vì hối hận. “À ý là, tương lai của cậu mà, nên không phải ngầu kiểu ngầu đâu, mà..., ôi thôi bỏ đi.” 

Donghyuck nhìn cậu chằm chằm vài giây rồi sau đó phụt cười, sự căng thẳng nãy giờ cũng giãn ra đôi chút. Cách cậu ấy hành xử khi ở cạnh Mark vẫn có chút gì đó gượng gạo, nhưng ánh mắt đã ôn hòa đi ít nhiều. Donghyuck mở miệng tính trả lời lại thì vị giáo sư trên bục giảng hắng giọng, ra hiệu tiết học sắp bắt đầu.

Donghyuck ngồi cạnh Mark với rất ít sách vở và đồ dùng học tập bày trước mặt. Mark đoán quyết định chuyển lớp của cậu hẳn là đường đột lắm bởi Donghyuck chỉ có một cây bút và một quyển vở viết, và thay vì ngồi ghi chép lại lời giảng viên, cậu hầu như chỉ ngồi vẽ nguệch ngoạc suốt buổi học.

Khi giảng viên yêu cầu bọn họ thực hành đọc các đoạn hội thoại trong quyển sách mà rõ ràng là Donghyuck không hề mang theo, Mark liền quay sang hỏi.

“Muốn ghép cặp không?”

“Được.”

Mark để ý cái cách Donghyuck kéo dịch ghế lại gần, gần đến mức có thể ngửi thấy mùi nước hoa cậu dùng và thấy tóc gáy cậu vẫn còn ẩm sau khi tắm vào buổi sáng.

Donghyuck đọc câu thoại được yêu cầu với vẻ thích thú, đôi môi tạo thành hình trái tim mỗi khi cậu cười.

“Chà, mấy câu này hẳn phải hữu dụng lắm nếu có ngày tôi tới Trung Quốc,” Câu bình luận thoải mái của Donghyuck kéo Mark ra khỏi sự tập trung vào đôi môi kia. “Tụi mình thậm chí còn chưa biết giới thiệu bản thân bằng tiếng Trung, nhưng ít ra lại có thể hỏi người lạ về đường đi chi tiết đến Vạn Lý Trường Thành cơ đấy.” 

Mark bật cười to khiến giảng viên lập tức quay sang nhìn bọn họ. Cậu cố lấp liếm tiếng cười của mình bằng mấy tiếng ho khù khụ, rồi đáp lại Donghyuck.

“Thì rõ là giáo sư của tụi mình trông không giống người thường xuyên sử dụng Google mà,” Mark mỉm cười.

“Còn chưa chắc là giáo sư biết Google ấy.”

Hai người cùng nhau đọc nốt đoạn hội thoại, và mặc dù Mark vẫn còn có chút thắc mắc về việc bản thân có đang suy nghĩ quá lên trong lần gặp nhau ở buổi tiệc và lúc ở căn tin hay không, thì Mark cũng đã phần nào hiểu được tại sao Jaehyun nói Donghyuck là chàng trai được tất cả sinh viên trong trường yêu mến. 

Đây là ca học vào lúc 8 giờ sáng, Mark thì mệt tới mức có thể ngủ bất kỳ lúc nào chỉ cần cậu nhắm mắt lại đủ lâu, ấy vậy mà Donghyuck, bằng cách nào đó, đã khiến buổi học trở nên thật thú vị bằng việc chêm một vài câu bông đùa chỗ này chỗ kia và khiến Mark cười không ngớt.

Mark bất ngờ phát hiện ra bản thân cảm thấy rất thoải mái khi ở cạnh Donghyuck, như thể họ đã quen nhau từ lâu lắm rồi chứ không phải mới gặp cách đây vài hôm. Sự thân thuộc đó khiến Mark cứ thế gỡ bỏ mọi phòng bị thường ngày của mình, trong khi ngay cả với Lucas, cậu cũng phải mất khoảng thời gian đầu dè chừng và khách sáo.

Khi ở cạnh Donghyuck, Mark cảm thấy cơ thể mình như đã tiêu thụ quá nhiều caffein và đường cùng một lúc, khiến cho cảm giác tê dại dưới da từ lần tiệc tùng hôm nọ bỗng quay trở lại. Mark trở nên cực kì nhạy cảm và để ý từng cử chỉ của Donghyuck, về khoảng cách ngồi giữa hai người họ, về hành động cậu đang làm, nhưng ngay cả thế Mark vẫn không cảm thấy chút xíu khó chịu nào cả.

Buổi học kết thúc nhanh hơn mong muốn của Mark, khiến cậu nhận ra tình bạn nửa vời của cả hai vậy là sắp đi đến hồi kết. Thế nhưng Donghyuck lại nán lại đợi Mark sắp xếp đồ với chiếc cặp khoác trên vai một cách hững hờ.

Jaemin đang đợi ở bên ngoài khi hai người họ ra khỏi lớp, lưng dựa vào tường với chiếc điện thoại cầm trên tay.

“Mày đang làm gì ở đây thế?” Donghyuck hỏi, còn Jaemin chỉ mỉm cười một cách vô tội, mắt cậu ta đảo nhanh qua Mark.

“Chắc vì tò mò thôi.”

Donghyuck lập tức kéo Jaemin đi trước khi cậu ta kịp nói thêm câu gì, và Mark lại một lần nữa bị bỏ lại với cảm giác mất mát khó tả.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cậu nghĩ về Donghyuck ngay cả trong buổi hẹn tại quán cà phê cùng Jeno. Jeno nhìn cậu với ánh mắt tò mò xen lẫn thích thú khi vừa ngồi xuống bên cạnh.

“Có chuyện tốt gì à?” Jeno vừa hỏi vừa tháo một bên tai nghe.

“Hả? Không có. Làm sao?”

“Ai biết. Trông mày có vẻ… hạnh phúc lắm?” Jeno mỉm cười. “Hơn thường ngày rất nhiều.”

Mark chỉ ậm ừ. Hớp một ngụm mocha frappuccino, cậu đáp.

“Thì vì tâm trạng tao tốt thôi,” Cậu nói đại, rồi nhận ra đúng là thế thật.

Và rồi tối thứ tư đến, Mark thấy bản thân mong đợi tiết học sáng ngày mai đến kì lạ, mặc dù cậu biết rõ rằng việc được ngồi cùng Donghyuck có lẽ chỉ là dịp có một không hai.

Mark nhận ra mình đang phải cố nén lại nụ cười khi thấy Donghyuck xuất hiện lúc 8 giờ kém 2, là sinh viên cuối cùng bước vào lớp, và kéo ghế ngồi ngay bên cạnh cậu.

“Nhanh, cho tôi copy bài.”

“Tôi đang nghi ngờ cậu ngồi gần tôi chỉ để lợi dụng đấy nhé,” miệng thì nói vậy, nhưng tay Mark thì vẫn đưa vở của mình cho người kia.

“Ngược lại cậu cũng được hưởng sự đáng yêu của tôi nên là mình huề,” Donghyuck vừa đáp lại vừa cắm cúi chép bài. Mark lắc đầu tỏ vẻ bất lực, thế nhưng trong thâm tâm lại thầm nghĩ những gì Donghyuck nói cũng có lý.

Mark chưa từng gặp ai giống Donghyuck, với cá tính bùng nổ như vậy. Cậu ấy có thể dễ dàng chọc ghẹo Mark khi chỉ có hai người với nhau, thế nhưng khi giảng viên phê bình Mark về vấn đề phát âm, trông cậu còn bất bình hơn khi chính mình bị mắng về một lỗi tương tự chỉ 5 giây sau đó.

Bọn họ có tính cách hoàn toàn đối lập nhau, khiến Mark có cảm giác như Donghyuck sẽ ngừng nói chuyện với cậu ngay khi nhận ra rằng cậu không thú vị như đã tưởng tượng, vậy mà mãi chuyện đó vẫn không xảy ra. Thay vào đó cậu chỉ khẽ lắc đầu và kêu Mark là đồ ngốc mỗi khi Mark bước hụt chân trong giờ nghỉ giải lao 10 phút trước tiết học thứ hai.

“Cuối tuần này cậu làm gì?” Donghyuck đột nhiên hỏi, và Mark phải xới tung não mình lên để nặn ra một câu trả lời khác ngoài việc học, trong lòng chắc mẩm người kia hẳn phải có hàng tá kế hoạch riêng rồi.

“Chưa biết nữa,” Mark cuối cùng cũng trả lời, “Tôi đang nghĩ đến việc đi xem phim cùng Jeno, nhưng cậu ấy có hạn nộp bài vào thứ hai nên chắc cũng chẳng đi được.”

Donghyuck nhìn cậu với ánh mắt kì quái.

“Jeno là bạn đời của cậu à?” Donghyuck hỏi một cách bình thường, thế nhưng chất giọng của cậu lại không hề lơ đễnh như cách cậu đang cố tỏ ra.

“Ôi trời, không.” Mark nhăn mặt. “Bọn tôi là bạn thôi.”

Mark không hiểu sao bản thân lại thấy thật nhẹ nhõm khi nụ cười quay trở lại trên gương mặt Donghyuck.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chiều thứ Bảy đó, Mark đang suýt quên mất kế hoạch đi xem phim của mình thì điện thoại của cậu rung lên với chuỗi tin nhắn liên tiếp.

**15:34**

  * (số lạ) Này, cậu vẫn muốn đi xem phim chứ? Kèo của tôi bể rồi.
  * (số lạ) Tôi là Donghyuck đây.



Mark nhìn màn hình điện thoại mà không tin nổi vào mắt mình, tim cậu bắt đầu đập loạn lên, Donghyuck có số cậu bằng cách nào vậy nhỉ.

  * Gửi Donghyuck: OK! Haha
  * Gửi Donghyuck: và sẽ chỉ có hai đứa mình thôi nhé vì Jeno bận rồi.



Hai người hẹn nhau tại rạp chiếu phim gần trường, chính là cái rạp trông thì xập xệ nhưng lại bán loại bỏng ngô ngon nhất Mark từng nếm qua. Donghyuck đứng đợi cậu bên cạnh quầy bán vé, hôm nay cậu mặc áo phông trắng và quần bò, trông đơn giản mà vẫn thật đẹp trai.

Mark nuốt khan, cổ họng bất chợt trở nên khô khốc. Đoạn cậu bước từng bước tới chỗ người kia.

Donghyuck ngẩng lên nhìn và ậm ừ trong cổ họng, trước khi vươn vai rồi đưa cho cậu một hộp bỏng lớn.

“Tôi mua hơi nhiều,” Donghyuck giải thích. “Định để bù cho đống bài tập tôi chép, của cả trước kia và sau này.”

Mark khịt mũi nhận lấy hộp bỏng ngô, nghĩ về cái lần Donghyuck bảo rằng tính cách dễ thương của cậu là quá đủ để trả công rồi.

Hiện tại ở rạp không có nhiều người, nhưng số ít đó lại toàn là các cặp đôi. Mặc dù Mark biết Donghyuck chỉ rủ cậu đi cùng vì bạn của cậu ấy hủy hẹn, thế nhưng điều này vẫn không ngăn được vành tai Mark đỏ lên.

Cánh tay hai người vô tình cọ vào nhau khi họ ngồi xuống ghế và đèn trong rạp chiếu phim tối dần đi, khiến Mark càng ý thực được rõ rệt sự tồn tại của Donghyuck ngay bên cạnh mình, cảm giác tê rần dưới da cũng ồ ạt quay trở lại. 

Cậu cố gắng tập trung vào bộ phim và nhấm nháp chỗ bỏng ngô đặt ở giữa hai người, mong là có thể xua đi cảm giác kỳ lạ kia. Thế nhưng mỗi lần bàn tay cậu và Donghyuck vô tình chạm vào nhau khi lấy bỏng, tâm tư của Mark lại bắt đầu đi chệch hướng.

Ở cái thời khắc ngắn ngủi đó, cậu cảm nhận được độ ấm áp và mềm mịn của bàn tay Donghyuck trên da thịt mình, nhưng rồi để tránh việc biến bầu không khí trở nên ngượng ngùng, Mark khẽ lách ngón tay mình ra để chấm dứt sự động chạm ấy. Khoảng một tiếng sau khi bộ phim kết thúc, ngón tay lúc nãy chạm vào Donghyuck vẫn tê rần, cảm giác ấy vẫn cứ dai dẳng khi họ bước ra khỏi rạp và Mark ném túi bỏng ngô đã hết sạch vào thùng rác.

Đồng hồ trên cổ tay cho thấy giờ vẫn còn quá sớm, và Mark thì không muốn về nhà luôn mà chỉ muốn quanh quẩn bên cạnh Donghyuck thêm chút nữa.

Vì vậy Mark đã đề nghị mua kem cho cả hai tại quầy bán kem cạnh rạp chiếu phim, và Donghyuck đồng ý ngay lập tức. Cậu chỉ kịp tỏ vẻ lưỡng lự khi thấy Mark bước lại gần chiếc ghế dài nơi cậu đang ngồi với hai phần kem trên tay.

“Vani Cookies Cream? Đùa à?” Donghyuck thốt lên với vẻ phản cảm. “Cậu mấy tuổi rồi, mới lên năm à?”

“Nói hay lắm anh bạn chọn vị nho khô,” Mark phản bác. “Đây chính là minh chứng rõ ràng cho việc cậu cần Chúa trong cuộc đời này.”

Donghyuck lập tức trả đũa lại bằng việc cố bôi kem lên má Mark, tuy rằng Mark nghĩ Donghyuck chỉ đang đùa thôi nhưng vẫn tỏ ra hết sức cảnh giác vì rõ ràng là người kia thấy hứng thú với tiếng kêu hốt hoảng của cậu hơn là việc ăn kem nhiều.

Donghyuck chỉ dừng lại việc trêu chọc Mark khi nghe thấy tiếng ai đó gọi tên cậu. Đó là một anh chàng trông có vẻ lớn hơn bọn họ vài tuổi, mái tóc đỏ và bộ khuyên tai khiến anh ta trông như vừa bước ra từ một trang họa báo.

“Và anh cứ nghĩ cậu không đến chỗ Taeyong vì cậu đang bị đau bụng cơ đấy,” Anh ta mở lời, nụ cười rộng tinh quái y như chú mèo Cheshire.

“Em đỡ rồi,” Donghyuk vừa đáp vừa liếc người kia một cái nhìn sắc lẻm. Hai người họ nhìn chằm chằm nhau một vài giây trước khi Yuta chuyển chủ đề và quay sang Mark.

“Chào, anh tên Yuta, rất vui được làm quen.”

Mark nở một nụ cười gượng, còn chưa kịp đáp lời hay giới thiệu bản thân thì lập tức bị chen ngang.

“Không phải anh đang đi đâu à?” Donghyuck cắt lời và nụ cười trên gương mặt Yuta càng đậm. Trong thoáng chốc, Mark đã ngỡ như anh ta đã định ngồi xuống tham gia với hai người bọn họ, nhưng rồi cuối cùng Yuta chỉ nhún vai và đáp lại Donghyuck bằng ánh nhìn sắc không kém.

“Ừ, hẳn là có ai đó chuẩn bị nhớ anh mất rồi.” Đoạn anh ta quay qua Mark. “Gặp lại sau nhé.”

Và thế là Yuta rời đi, nhanh như cái cách anh ta xuất hiện. Mark sau đó quay sang Donghyuck với cái cau mày đầy lo lắng, hết nhìn cốc kem của cậu rồi lên tiếng.

“Nếu bụng cậu đau thì có nên ăn kem không vậy?”

Khuôn mặt Donghyuck bỗng ửng đỏ khiến ngay cả Mark cũng thấy bất ngờ. Cậu đáp lại trong khi né tránh ánh mắt của Mark.

“À, thì vì tôi thấy đỡ rồi.” Sau đó Donghyuck nói thêm như thể đã khôi phục được sự bình tĩnh. “Mặc dù nếu bây giờ cậu có mời tôi ăn cốc kem vani của cậu thì tôi cũng xin chịu thôi.”

Mark lè lưỡi với Donghyuck dù cậu có cảm thấy như vậy hơi trẻ con, rồi bật cười thay cho lời đáp lại.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Tình bạn của hai người tiếp tục phát triển trong tuần kế tiếp, và tuy rằng Mark vẫn ghét cay ghét đắng việc phải thức dậy vào khung giờ hết sức vô lý những hai lần mỗi tuần, cậu nhận ra bản thân mình chờ đợi tiết học tiếng Trung hơn bất kỳ điều gì. Suy nghĩ sắp được gặp Donghyuck khiến cậu thức dậy với một nụ cười tươi thay vì tiếng rên rầu rĩ như thường lệ.

Cậu cũng bắt đầu nhắn tin với Donghyuck thường xuyên hơn, vì nói chuyện với người kia chỉ hai lần mỗi tuần khiến trong lòng cậu khó chịu không thôi. Bọn họ vẫn chưa hẹn nhau đi chơi thêm lần nào từ lần xem phim kia, nhưng rồi vào một buổi sáng thứ Năm nọ, khi hai người đang tranh thủ giờ giải lao để mua đồ uống ở máy bán hàng tự động ngoài lớp học, Donghyuck bất chợt quay sang hỏi Mark với vẻ hiếu kỳ.

“Tối nay cậu có định tới bữa tiệc chỗ Doyoung không?”

Nghe cái tên khá quen, nhưng Mark không thể nhớ ra nổi khuôn mặt người nọ.

“Ừm, không, chắc tôi không được mời đâu.”

Donghyuck đảo mắt.

“Cậu không cần ai mời hết, cậu có Johnny là anh cậu, và tôi là…”, Biểu cảm của Donghyuck có chút xao động nhưng nó biến mất quá nhanh trước khi Mark kịp nhìn ra, “bạn cậu.” 

“Ừ, chắc là vậy.” Mark đáp lời, khẽ rùng mình vì một cơn gió ngang qua thổi tung mái tóc của cậu. Sáng nay đi học cậu chọn một chiếc áo phông cộc tay và bỏ lại áo khoác ở nhà vì chưa muốn chấp nhận sự thật rằng mùa hè đã qua, nhưng hiện tại cậu chỉ ước gì bản thân đã mặc thứ gì đó ấm áp hơn một chút. 

Mark khoanh tay trước ngực, mong giữ lại được chút hơi ấm. Cậu bỗng để ý thấy Donghyuck đang chăm chú nhìn phần cổ tay bị lộ ra sau hành động vừa rồi, đặc biệt là dòng ấn ký của cậu.

Mark đỏ mặt dù biết rõ mình chẳng có lý do gì để phải ngại cả, chỉ là cậu cảm thấy bản thân bị phơi bày một cách kỳ lạ. Ấn ký của cậu không kín đáo như những người khác mà nó ở ngay giữa cổ tay trái, nhưng có gì đó rất mực âu yếm trong ánh mắt của Donghyuck khiến Mark bỗng cảm thấy hối hận khi đã khoanh tay và để lộ ấn ký của mình trước mặt người kia.

Lần đầu tiên kể từ lúc gặp nhau, Mark cảm thấy băn khoăn về dòng ấn ký của Donghyuck, và lòng cậu chợt thắt lại khi nghĩ đến cảnh Donghyuck tay trong tay với ai đó mà dòng ấn ký của hai người ăn khớp với nhau.

Tri kỷ của Donghyuck hẳn phải là một người rất tuyệt vời.

Điều đó khiến Mark cảm thấy phiền muộn một cách khó hiểu.

Cậu chuyển ảnh mắt từ dòng ấn ký trên cổ tay mình lên phía người đối diện, mong sẽ nhận được nụ cười tinh nghịch và câu nói bông đùa từ người kia, rằng hẳn là bạn đời của Mark cũng sẽ thấy cậu phiền hà y như cái dòng ấn ký kia vậy, thế nhưng thực tế khuôn mặt Donghyuck tái đi trong chốc lát, biểu cảm cũng trở nên phức tạp.

“Chúng ta nên vào trong thôi,” Donghyuck nói, trạng thái vui vẻ mới vừa rồi vụt tắt.

Sau đó là phần còn lại của buổi học mà Donghyuck giữ im lặng một cách kỳ lạ, khiến Mark bất giác muốn chủ động tiến tới gần, choàng cánh tay qua vai người kia và khiến Donghyuck vui lên, nhưng rồi lại nhận ra hành động đó của mình có lẽ sẽ hơi quá phận.

Donghyuck rời khỏi lớp mà không đùa với cậu như mọi khi, cũng không cả buồn nán lại. Điều đó khiến Mark cảm thấy khó chịu và chỉ muốn sớm gặp lại người kia để chắc chắn rằng cậu vẫn ổn. Vì vậy Mark liền nhắn tin cho Johnny vào 9 giờ tối hôm đó, hỏi xem anh ta có đang ở bữa tiệc chỗ Doyoung không và làm thế nào để cậu đến được đó.

Lát sau, Johnny gặp cậu ở bên ngoài với nụ cười lớn.

“Mark Lee tham gia tiệc tùng mà không cần anh đây phải ép cơ đấy? Không ngờ cũng có ngày này!” 

“Ồ, ha ha.” Mark đáp lại. “Anh thấy Donghyuck đâu không?”

Johnny nhìn cậu với vẻ mặt hứng thú không hề che giấu.

“Hình như nãy anh có gặp cậu ta ngoài hồ bơi, nhưng cũng lâu rồi. Trông cậu ta có vẻ ngà ngà rồi đó.”

Mark cau mày, nhưng Donghyuck dễ tìm hơn cậu tưởng.

Donghyuck đang ngồi ở thềm cửa, nói chuyện khá thân mật với một người lạ mặt mà Mark chưa gặp lần nào trước đây. Mark bất giác cảm thấy ruột gan sôi sục vì ghen tị nhưng nhanh chóng tất cả biến thành thứ cảm xúc khiến cậu thấy bản thân mình thật ngu ngốc.

Cậu và Donghyuck học chung lớp và bọn họ từng đi xem phim chung, nhưng hai người chẳng phải bạn thân, và chẳng có dẫn chứng nào cho việc Donghyuck cũng có cảm xúc tương tự như cảm xúc của cậu với người ta cả. Donghyuck có lẽ sẽ cảm thấy rất phiền nếu đột nhiên bị cậu chen ngang, bởi bên cạnh Donghyuck còn có cả ngàn người khác cũng có thể khiến cậu cười, chưa kể đến người bạn tri kỷ mà chẳng phải Mark nữa.

Mark bất ngờ nhận ra cậu thậm chí còn không biết Donghyuck đã có bạn trai, hay bạn gái chưa.

Cậu chỉ nghĩ là Donghyuck không có vì chưa bao giờ thấy Donghyuck đề cập đến chuyện này, nhưng vậy cũng không có nghĩa điều đó là không thể. Vả lại, cậu cũng đâu có biết nhiều về Donghyuck đến mức ấy.

Mark quay đi trước khi bị Donghyuck bắt gặp, trong lòng thầm suy tính mình có nên rời đi luôn hay không.

“Này, anh bạn kem tươi! Cậu đến cùng Donghyuck à?”

Mark đỏ mặt.

“Không, và anh cũng không cần phải nói với Donghyuck rằng em đã tới đây đâu,” Cậu buột miệng, và rồi nhận ra Yuta có vẻ sẽ trả lời được một trong những điều cậu đang thắc mắc.

“Thực ra, em hỏi anh chuyện này được không?”

“Còn tùy xem cậu hỏi cái gì,” Yuta đáp.

“Donghyuck có bạn trai chưa?”

Yuta khịt mũi.

“Donghyuck à? Chưa, không đời nào. Nó lãng mạn một cách lố bịch, nó sẽ không bao giờ hẹn hò với ai ngoài tri kỷ của nó đâu.”

“Ồ.”

Chẳng hiểu sao câu trả lời của Yuta càng khiến Mark thấy tệ hơn. Mark chẳng có lý do gì để phải quan tâm đến việc ai sẽ hẹn hò với ai, nhất là khi đối tượng còn không phải là tri kỷ của cậu. Ấn ký của Donghyuck là lời của kẻ khác, và Mark cũng vậy thôi, thế nhưng việc Donghyuck sẽ thẳng thừng từ chối việc hẹn hò với bất kỳ ai không phải là tri kỷ của mình vẫn khiến ruột gan Mark quặn lại.

Mark tự hỏi không biết vấn đề nằm ở đâu, cậu chưa bao giờ có cảm giác muốn gắn bó với ai đó sau một khoảng thời gian ngắn như thế này.

Cơn sóng trong lòng hẳn đã biểu lộ phần nào đó trên nét mặt, khiến Yuta đưa cho Mark cốc đồ uống anh ta đang cầm trên tay. Mark không có tửu lượng tốt cho lắm, hơn nữa cậu cũng chẳng có mấy hứng thú với đồ có cồn, nhưng vì khi buồn người ta sẽ nhậu nhẹt, nên Mark cũng làm một hơi cạn đáy.

Có cồn trong người rồi, Mark đột nhiên cảm thấy mình có thể ở lại đây thêm một lát nữa trước khi rời đi, chỉ để Johnny đỡ có cớ trêu chọc sau này. Tâm trạng cậu được nâng đỡ một chút khi bắt gặp ánh mắt của Lucas phía bên kia căn phòng, và người kia lập tức chào cậu với âm lượng to tới mức có thể thu hút ánh nhìn của tất cả mọi người ở đó.

“Yo, Mark! Uống chút bia nào anh bạn!”

Trước sự bất ngờ của Mark, Donghyuck bước vào phòng không lâu sau đó, mắt dáo dác nhìn quanh như đang tìm kiếm thứ gì, và cậu chợt dừng lại khi thấy Mark. Khuôn mặt cậu mang thứ biểu cảm phức tạp Mark không thể luận ra, rượu hay thứ gì đó khiến gò má cậu phớt hồng, tất cả khiến Donghyuck trông đặc biệt giống hiện thân của mùa hè nhiều hơn thường lệ. 

Tim Mark như thể bị ai đó bóp nghẹt khi Donghyuck tiến lại gần, nhưng cái cảm giác bị bóp nghẹt này không tệ chút nào.

“Hình như tôi nghe thấy ai đó gọi tên cậu,” Donghyuck mở lời, trông hoàn toàn thoải mái, và thế là Mark cũng thả lỏng theo mặc cho tiếng chuông cảnh báo không ngừng vang lên trong đầu.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cuối cùng hai người ngồi tựa lưng vào bồn tắm, trong một căn phòng tắm yên tĩnh hơn so với bên ngoài. Mark ngả đầu lên vai Donghyuck, để bản thân chìm vào trong hơi ấm mà người kia đem lại.

Donghyuck có mùi giống như chăn mền mới được giặt sạch sẽ hòa trộn cùng mùi nước hoa cậu ấy dùng, khiến Mark muốn sát lại gần hơn để hít lấy càng nhiều mùi hương ấy. Donghyuck cũng dính người chẳng kém gì, bàn tay cậu chơi đùa với ngón tay Mark, hết gập chúng lại rồi xoa nhẹ nhàng từng đốt tay. Bàn tay cậu rất dịu dàng, thành công xua đuổi mọi ý nghĩ tiêu cực trong đầu Mark, thay vào đó là cảm giác yên bình, cảm giác ở bên cạnh Donghyuck là thật sự đúng đắn.

“Không nghĩ cậu sẽ đến đây,” Donghyuck nói.

“Quyết định trong chớp nhoáng thôi,” Mark nghĩ về chàng trai ngồi cùng Donghyuck ngoài hiên nhà. “Với lại, cậu cũng có những người bạn khác còn gì.” 

“Đôi khi tôi ước gì mình không quen nhiều đến thế,” Donghyuck lẩm bẩm. “Nếu tôi còn phải ngồi nghe Renjun lải nhải về nỗi nhớ người bạn đời của cậu ta thêm một giây nào nữa, dám cá là cậu ta sẽ mất tích mà không một ai biết. Ơn trời là cậu ta say đến độ quên mất tôi không nói được tiếng Trung.”

Mark thầm thở phào, nỗi ghen tị trong lòng cũng tiêu biến theo.

“Cũng không hẳn,” Mark phản bác. “Cậu có thể hỏi cậu ta đường đến Vạn Lý Trường Thành còn gì.”

Donghyuck bật cười, khiến lồng ngực Mark bỗng chốc cảm thấy thật ấm áp. 

“Dù sao thì, có kiểu kết nối như vậy với tri kỷ hẳn sẽ thật tuyệt,” Mark tiếp lời, nghĩ về chuyện vết ấn ký của cậu giờ đây không còn khiến cậu bận tâm nhiều như trước nữa. Giờ đây cậu thậm chí còn muốn quên luôn sự tồn tại của dòng chữ đó đi.

“Ừ,” là tất cả những gì Donghyuck nói, rồi bầu không khí lặng đi giữa hai người, chỉ còn tiếng ồn ào từ bữa tiệc dưới tầng vọng vào. Mark gần như nghĩ Donghyuck đã ngủ thiếp đi khi cậu bất giác tiếp lời.

“Tôi đã từng viết thư cho tri kỷ của mình,” Donghyuck khẽ khàng nói, tông giọng trùng xuống khác với phong thái vui tươi, tự tin thường ngày. “Tôi viết về một ngày của tôi đã trôi qua thế nào, về việc tôi mong ngóng được gặp người đó ra sao, về những gì tôi muốn cho người ấy thấy khi bọn tôi tìm thấy nhau, cả những nơi tôi muốn chúng tôi đi tới. Thực ra tôi vẫn cất chúng trong một chiếc hộp ở nhà bố mẹ, tuy là có vẻ như chúng hoàn toàn vô dụng rồi.”

Mark nhíu hàng lông mày, cố gắng bỏ qua cảm giác nhức nhối khi nghe Donghyuck đề cập đến tri kỷ của mình.

“Sao lại vô dụng?”

“Vì tôi gặp tri kỷ của mình rồi,” Donghyuck đáp. “Tri kỷ của người đó không phải tôi.”

Mark giật mình khi nghe Donghyuck nói, vô tình hất đổ cốc bia đặt ở giữa hai người khiến bia đổ lênh láng ra sàn nhà. Bầu không khí lập tức bị phá vỡ tại đó, và cơ hội cho Mark hỏi thêm về tri kỷ của Donghyuck cứ thế trượt khỏi bàn tay.

Đầu Mark ong ong, và cậu không nghĩ đó hoàn toàn là do rượu.

“Chúng ta nên đi ngủ thôi,” Donghyuck nói sau khi bọn họ đã hoàn thành việc lau dọn ở mức độ hoàn hảo nhất mà hai cậu sinh viên đang say có thể làm được, lúc ấy là đã quá nửa đêm. Tuy Mark lúc này vẫn tỉnh như sáo nhưng cậu vẫn đồng ý nghe theo.

Donghyuck lôi ra một bộ chăn gối từ trong tủ, có vẻ như rành rọt nhà Doyoung hơn Mark rất nhiều. Mark nằm xuống bên cạnh Donghyuck, và sáng hôm sau cậu thức dậy trong trạng thái chân của cả hai người quấn lấy nhau, khi mặt trời đã lên cao, chiếu những tia nắng rực rỡ qua khung cửa sổ đã vén rèm.

Donghyuck vẫn còn đang ngủ say, người cậu nghiêng về phía Mark. Mark liền tận dụng cơ hội này để thỏa sức ngắm nghía khuôn mặt người kia mà không lo bị bắt gặp.

Tầm nhìn của cậu đi dọc cần cổ của Donghyuck, tới khuôn môi đầy đặn, rồi qua đôi mắt có mí mắt sẫm màu hơn màu da. Làn da của Donghyuck vàng óng, sáng bừng lên dưới ánh nắng sớm mai khiến Mark liên tưởng tới nhân vật bước ra từ một câu chuyện thần thoại nào đó, một vị thần mà người ta sẽ cầu nguyện để ngài ban phát hơi ấm cho muôn loài.

Mark buộc bản thân phải nhìn qua chỗ khác để thoát ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ này. Cậu ngồi dậy, mặc lại chiếc áo len đã cởi ra vào tối qua, lôi ra chiếc điện thoại được nhét vào trong tay áo.

Khi ngoảnh lại, Donghyuck đã thức giấc từ bao giờ và đang biếng nhác nhìn cậu.

“Chúa ơi, đúng là con người chết tiệt của buổi sáng,” Donghyuck khẽ rên, giọng nói nghe như thể cậu đang không muốn tin vào mắt mình.

Mark liếc nhìn đồng hồ trên điện thoại.

“Giờ là gần 11 giờ rồi.”

Donghyuck lườm, nhưng cũng chịu vươn vai ngồi dậy, với tay lấy chiếc mũ lưỡi trai cậu đội từ tối trước đó để che đi mái tóc rối bù vào buổi sáng của mình.

“Hừ, sao cũng được, đi ăn sáng thôi, tôi chết đói đến nơi rồi.”

Cũng phải một lúc lâu sau Mark mới quay trở về nhà, khi cậu nhận ra không thể trì hoãn đống bài tập còn đang dang dở vì buổi tiệc tùng và tiếp tục ngủ tới quá nửa ngày được nữa.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Thứ hai vẫn tới như thường lệ, nhưng lại không hề trôi qua một cách bình thường. Jeno gọi cậu vào giờ nghỉ nghỉ trưa, thông báo một tin khiến cậu chết đứng tại chỗ.

“Tao tìm thấy tri kỷ của mình rồi.”

Mark tới chỗ hẹn với Jeno chưa tới mười phút sau đó và thấy Donghyuck cùng Jaemin đang ngồi cùng bàn với người kia. Trong giây lát Mark thầm tự hỏi tri kỷ của Jeno đâu rồi, và có lẽ cậu đang hiểu nhầm lời Jeno chăng.

Như thể cảm nhận được sự hiện diện của Mark, Donghyuck quay người lại, và khi thấy cậu đang đứng giữa lối ra vào, Donghyuck liền hớn hở ngồi dịch sang một bên để nhường cho cậu chỗ trống bên cạnh.

Không mất nhiều thời gian sau đó để Mark nhận ra bạn tri kỷ của Jeno vẫn ở ngay đây, và tréo ngoe thế nào người ấy lại chính là Jaemin. Mark nhìn hai người với sự bất ngờ khôn tả, vì cứ ngỡ rằng bọn họ đã từng gặp gỡ và nói chuyện với nhau trước giờ rồi. Nhưng nghĩ lại thì mặc dù quả là bọn họ đã từng ở cùng nhau trong một căn phòng, trong cùng một bữa tiệc, nhưng chưa ai nói với ai câu nào hết.

Khi Johnny giới thiệu Jaemin và Donghyuk với cậu, Jeno còn ở trong nhà tắm. Bọn họ cũng chẳng mảy may liếc nhau lấy một lần khi Jeno gần như sắp sửa nôn ọe ở hàng ghế sau xe taxi.

Jeno cùng Jaemin chỉ thật sự nhận ra nhau sau tiết học nhảy. Khi ấy Jeno đang thay đồ, nửa thân trên ở trần vì vừa mới tắm xong, thì Jaemin bỗng xông vào phủ đầu cậu với một chiếc khăn vì nghĩ Jeno là một cậu bạn vũ công khác tên Jisung.

Thật kỳ lạ làm sao khi thấy hai người họ về cơ bản vẫn chỉ là người lạ với nhau, mới gặp nhau lần đầu cách đây vài tiếng, thế nhưng cách họ cư xử với nhau như thể hai người đã hết sức thân thuộc, gần như là bản năng, lại khiến Mark bất chợt nghĩ đến Donghyuck.

Mark nghĩ về ấn ký của mình và của Donghyuck, và về chuyện Yuta nói rằng Donghyuck sẽ không bao giờ hẹn hò với người không phải tri kỷ của mình, và Mark cảm thấy cồn cào trong bụng.

Mark cho rằng Donghyuck hẳn phải nhầm lẫn ở đâu đó rồi, vì không ai có thể ở bên cạnh Donghyuck mà không phải lòng cậu cả.

Mark ước gì dòng chữ trên cổ tay của mình không phải ‘Xin lỗi’, rồi lại thấy bản thân thật đáng thương. Vũ trụ thật sự đảo điên rồi nếu như sau này, Mark không thể cảm nhận được khát khao muốn ở bên cạnh ai đó nhiều như với Donghyuck nữa.

Donghyuck có vẻ như cảm nhận được sự căng thẳng đột ngột nơi Mark, vì thế cậu khẽ áp cánh tay của mình lên của người kia. Mark cứ ngỡ như hành động đó thậm chí sẽ còn khiến cậu căng thẳng hơn, thế nhưng ngược lại Mark thấy lòng mình dịu đi, khiến cậu cứ thế dựa dẫm càng nhiều về phía Donghyuck.

Một lúc sau Donghyuck kéo Jaemin đi với lý do hai người bọn họ cần nói chuyện riêng, để Jeno và Mark ở lại.

Jeno lúc này mới nhìn Mark với ánh mắt như thể đang suy đoán điều gì.

“Mày với Donghyuck hẹn hò à?”

Mark nuốt khan, đoạn lắc đầu đáp lại.

“Không, bạn thôi. Cậu ấy không hẹn hò với ai ngoài bạn đời đâu. Với lại kể cả có đi chăng nữa thì cũng chẳng thèm để mắt tới tao.”

Jeno nhăn mặt, hàng lông mày cau lại như thể thấy câu trả lời của Mark vẫn chưa thỏa đáng.

“Tao… lại không thấy thế đâu.”

Mặc dù biết Jeno đang hiểu sai, nhưng Mark vẫn không thể ngăn lòng mình thầm mong những gì bạn cậu nói là sự thật.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chưa đến một tuần sau, khi Jeno và Jaemin bắt đầu dính lấy nhau như hình với bóng, Mark nhận ra cậu bạn mới này quả nhiên là cùng một hội với Donghyuck. Jaemin có vẻ như ghét các quy tắc thói quen ngang ngửa Donghyuck, cũng có tính cách sôi nổi và giỏi trò tán tỉnh, một phiên bản gần như đối lập hoàn toàn với sự điềm tĩnh đặc trưng của Jeno.

Mặc dù cặp đôi kia có cá tính khác nhau là vậy, Mark thấy họ giống hai mảnh ghép bù trừ cho nhau hơn. Mark tuy có chút buồn khi Jeno bây giờ có lẽ sẽ không đi chơi với cậu nhiều như xưa nữa, cậu vẫn thật lòng vui thay khi thấy dạo gần đây Jeno hay cười hơn trước rất nhiều.

Một cái lợi khác đó chính là Mark cũng được gặp Donghyuck thường xuyên hơn nhờ có Jaemin, thế nhưng Mark đặc biệt bất mãn khi Jeno báo với cậu rằng Jaemin sắp sửa qua chỗ họ rồi tống Mark ra khỏi căn kí túc chung của hai người.

Không biết phải làm gì, Mark liền nhắn Donghyuck rủ cậu đi chơi. Donghyuck chỉ đơn giản gửi lại Mark địa chỉ nhà mình, khiến trái tim Mark như muốn nhảy khỏi lồng ngực.

Phòng của Donghyuck có thử gì đó rất Donghyuck, Mark thầm nhủ. Các bức tường được dán kín bởi poster và ảnh chụp, cây đàn piano điện tử choán gần hết diện tích mặt bàn, chiếc áo khoác da phủ lên chiếc ghế ngồi cạnh đó. 

Phòng của Donghyuck không gọn gàng, nhưng ấm áp, và Mark thích thế.

Hai người cuối cùng ngồi trên giường Donghyuck, lưng tựa vào phần thành giường, cùng nhau xem một bộ phim trên máy tính Donghyuck. Donghyuck tựa đầu lên vai Mark, mắt tập trung vào bộ phim trên màn hình mà Mark đã từ bỏ việc theo dõi từ lâu. Khi Mark bất giác vươn tay gạt phần tóc mái khỏi khuôn mặt của Donghyuck, cậu còn khẽ dụi đầu, thành công khiến trái tim Mark giật thót.

Cảm giác này thật thân thuộc, thật đẹp đẽ làm sao, khi hai người vẫn quấn lấy nhau khi bộ phim kết thúc. Đã lâu lắm rồi Mark mới thấy bản thân thoải mái đến vậy.

Và cũng chỉ vì đang thực sự cảm thấy thoải mái, khi ánh sáng từ màn hình máy tính tối dần, Mark gom hết can đảm để hỏi Donghyuck về điều cậu đã nói tại buổi tiệc hôm trước. Mặc dù cậu biết đề cập đến vấn đề tri kỷ của Donghyuck không ích gì ngoài việc khiến bản thân đau lòng hơn.

“Sao cậu lại cho rằng cậu và tri kỷ của mình không có chung cảm giác với nhau?”

Mất một lúc lâu sau Donghyuck mới trả lời, khiến Mark gần như đã nghĩ rằng người kia đang cố phớt lờ câu hỏi. Mark tuy không nhìn thấy rõ biểu cảm của Donghyuck, nhưng cậu vẫn có thể nhìn ra nụ cười nhạt như thể Donghyuck đang cho rằng câu hỏi của Mark thật buồn cười.

“Tôi không biết, cậu nghĩ sao?” Donghyuck hỏi ngược lại. Mark thở hắt.

“Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck mân mê dây áo hoodie của Mark trong tay.

“Thì ấn ký của người ta không phải câu nói của tôi.”

“Ồ.”

Một trận chua xót trào dâng trong lồng ngực Mark. Nếu có ai đó trên thế giới này xứng đáng nhận được tình yêu tương xứng từ người bạn đời, người ấy nhất định là Donghyuck.

Trong khi Mark vẫn chưa hết bàng hoàng, Donghyuck tiếp tục nói.

“Tôi nói câu đầu tiên khi chúng tôi gặp nhau, vậy mà cậu ấy không biểu lộ gì ngoài chút bối rối. Sau đó tôi biết được là trên người cậu ấy đơn giản là không có câu nói của tôi.”

Tưởng như có một sức nặng đè lên ngực Mark, khiến cậu bỗng chốc thấy khó hít thở cho đàng hoàng.

“Tôi cũng từng hay lo về việc đó,” Mark nói, cố gắng nhấn mạnh ý tứ của mình, bởi thực sự ấn ký đã không còn quan trọng đến thế kể từ ngày cậu gặp Donghyuck. “Tôi đã từng nghe những người lạ xung quanh nói ‘Xin lỗi’ nhiều đến độ bản thân chẳng để tâm đến nữa. Ngay cả khi cậu nói vào lần đầu tiên chúng ta gặp nhau cũng vậy.”

Một giây im lặng trôi qua và Donghyuck như thể mới xử lý hết câu nói của Mark, cậu bật dậy như lò xo, mắt mở to nhìn Mark chằm chằm như thể cậu vừa nói gì đó lố bịch lắm vậy.

“Gì cơ? Tôi... Hồi nào…? Tôi không nói “Xin lỗi”, tôi nói về việc tóc tai tôi trông như chai tương cà cơ mà.”

Mark lắc đầu, mặc dù Donghyuck nói vậy cũng không hẳn sai.

“Đúng là vậy, nhưng từ trước đó chúng ta đã vô tình va phải nhau trong nhà bếp rồi. Cậu nói xin lỗi, còn tôi tránh sang một bên. Đó mới câu nói đầu tiên cậu nói với tôi.”

Donghyuck vẫn tiếp tục tròn mắt nhìn, hàng trăm biểu cảm đua nhau nở rộ trên gương mặt, từ khó tin đến nghi ngờ, đến có chút gì đó tràn ngập hy vọng, vả cả chút gì đó rất mực tha thiết nữa.

“Ấn ký của cậu… Mark, cậu…”

Trước sự ngỡ ngàng của Mark, Donghyuck bật dậy khỏi giường, bắt đầu kéo áo lên. Mark há hốc miệng định nói gì đó, rồi khẽ kêu lên một tiếng đầy tuyệt vọng vì không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Thực tế Mark cũng đã định hỏi Donghyuck như vậy, nhưng có điều gì đó ở Donghyuck khiến Mark dừng lại giữa chừng.

“Cậu có nhớ câu đầu tiên cậu nói với tôi là gì không?”

Mark khó có thể nhớ ra được lần đầu tiên họ gặp gỡ khi Donghyuck đang cởi trần đứng trước mặt thế này.

“Hình như tôi nói gì đó về việc mái tóc tôi cũng không tệ đến mức đó thì phải?”

Donghyuck xoay người, và ở ngay trên cầu vai bên phải, ẩn dưới lớp áo cậu vẫn thường hay mặc, là dòng chữ “Không hề giống mỳ tôm nhé, chỉ là một lần thí nghiệm nhuộm tóc thất bại thôi”.

Mark cảm thấy khí lực trong phổi như bị ai đó rút cạn, mặt đất dưới chân bỗng đảo lộn, duy chỉ có một mình Donghyuck đứng trước mặt vẫn hiện hữu thật rõ ràng. Donghyuck cũng đang nhìn lại cậu chăm chú, như thể không có cách nào dứt mắt khỏi Mark vậy.

“Đó là câu nói của tôi,” Cuối cùng Mark cũng bật ra được một câu, còn Donghyuck, người thường ngày sẽ lập tức trêu chọc cậu mỗi khi cậu nói điều gì đó quá hiển nhiên, thì giờ đây chỉ nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy cổ tay Mark.

“Còn đây là câu nói của tôi.”

Giọng Donghyuck run run, hoàn toàn chân thật, và Mark cảm giác như thể mình đang mơ, như thể cậu có thể tỉnh giấc bất cứ lúc nào. Thế nhưng đây không phải mơ và cậu cũng chẳng cần tỉnh lại, Mark giờ đây cảm thấy bản thân như đang ngập trong yêu thương, nồng nàn đến mức có chút hoảng hốt. Ánh mắt của cậu dán chặt lên đôi vai trần của người đối diện, và khi Mark vươn tay ra chạm vào nó, Donghyuck run nhẹ, cơ thể cậu ấm áp nhưng chắc khỏe, là mặt trời của riêng mình Mark. 

Là tri kỷ của Mark.

Hô hấp của Mark trở nên mạnh mẽ hơn bao giờ hết, một giây trước cậu còn đang nhìn người kia với ngàn câu từ xâm chiếm lấy tâm trí, một giây sau hai người đã lao tới hôn nhau, Donghyuck nắm lấy mái tóc cậu còn bàn tay Mark đặt trên làm da trần trụi của Donghyuck. Người Donghyuck căng cứng dưới động chạm của Mark, và Mark còn muốn kéo cậu lại gần hơn, tham lam loại bỏ tất cả khoảng trống còn tồn tại giữa hai người.

Donghyuck nằm đè lên người cậu, với một bàn tay vào dưới lớp áo hoodie của đối phương. Mark khẽ bật ra một tiếng rên nhỏ vụn, đầu cuối các dây thần kinh như bị lửa thiêu đốt.

Hôn Donghyuck là loại cảm giác như được trở về nhà và đánh mất bản thân cùng một lúc, niềm hạnh phúc ngập tràn trong lòng Mark như muốn nói rằng đây là việc hai người đáng nhẽ phải làm từ lâu. Mark ngỡ như mình có thể dễ dàng bị nhấn chìm trong thứ cảm xúc khi môi hai người chạm nhau, khi lưỡi Donghyuck xâm chiếm khuôn miệng cậu.

Mark khao khát được hôn Donghyuck mãi vậy thôi, và một phần nào đó trong não bộ cậu vẫn còn đang hoạt động, nói rằng chẳng có gì có thể ngăn cậu thực hiện đúng ý nguyện đó cả. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Đến khi Mark có thể xâu chuỗi được tất cả những gì Donghyuck nói trước đó đã là chuyện của một lúc lâu sau.

“Vậy là trước giờ em vẫn luôn biết anh là tri kỷ của em hả?”

Mark hỏi khi hai người vẫn đang âu yếm nhau trên giường, một chân Donghyuck gác lên người Mark, còn Mark vuốt tay theo dọc sống lưng của đối phương, chỉ đơn giản tận hưởng sự tồn tại của Donghyuck ở bên cạnh mình. Còn quá sớm để ngừng vuốt ve, để tách khỏi nhau, mặc dù Mark hiểu rõ đấy là việc không sớm thì muộn. 

“Ừm,” Donghyuck đáp, “Em tưởng mình nói với nhau câu đầu tiên lúc Johnny giới thiệu anh, em tưởng trên người anh là câu nói của người khác, một người nào đó khác mới là tri kỉ của anh.”

Mark nhớ lại vẻ mặt như trúng xổ số của Donghyuck khi đó, rồi cả sự bối rối thoáng qua khi Mark bị Johnny kéo đi chào những người bạn còn lại.

Môi Mark méo xệch buồn bã, cậu một lần nữa lại thấy ghét ấn ký của mình, nhưng lần này là vì nó đã làm đau lòng Donghyuck.

“Nhưng em vẫn làm quen với anh,” Mark lẩm bẩm. “Sao em lại làm thế nếu em nghĩ anh sẽ yêu người khác?”

“Vì anh là tri kỷ của em.”

Donghyuck trả lời như thể lý do đó là đã quá đủ.

“Em cần phải biết anh là người thế nào. Em tự nhắc bản thân không nên quá thân thiết với anh, nhưng anh lại dễ thương, có chút ngờ nghệch, cười trước mọi câu nói đùa của em. Em lại chỉ muốn gần anh hơn, ngay cả khi Taeil có cảnh báo em rằng em chỉ đang tự làm đau bản thân mình thôi, rằng anh có thể không có thứ tình cảm tương tự như vậy với em đâu.”

“Nhưng anh có mà.” Mark ngắt lời, ngẩng đầu lên và càng siết chặt cái ôm quanh người Donghyuck. “Anh cũng nghĩ về em tương tự như vậy.”

Nói rồi Mark lại áp môi mình lên môi Donghyuck, cảm nhận phản ứng gần như tức thì đầy ngóng trông và cả nụ cười mỉm giữa nụ hôn từ người kia. Cổ họng Mark khô khốc, tất cả những gì Mark có thể nghe lúc này là tiếng trái tim mình đập thình thịch trong lồng ngực, và Mark bất chợt nhận ra, có lẽ mình đã có quá ít niềm tin vào vũ trụ rồi.

Nếu tri kỷ của cậu là Donghyuck, thì vũ trụ kia quả nhiên là biết cách vận hành.

**Author's Note:**

> Mong các bạn đọc truyện vui!


End file.
